


Unexpected news

by bangelus9



Series: Falliam_Verse [4]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Time Babies, Unexpected News, falliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Fallon has his sonogram, things do not go as expected...





	Unexpected news

Fallon does not know whether to growl or scream, his eyes get bigger and smaller with each movement of the doctor, Liam at his side was about to lose control. she tried to reassure him, but seeing how nervous Liam was was worse. Fallon swallowed deeply.

she was nervous.

the doctor looks around and smiles when she sees Liam squeezing Fallon's shoulder.

"Do you want to see it?"

Fallon chiclla "Yes!" then he sees Liam frowning "That is ... of course, yes, show us what you have"

Liam laughs and squeezes his hand. Fallon turns to him and smiles "Yes, we want to see him"

the doctor approaches the screen, complacent, looks at her and tells them in a low voice "There they are." the doctor points to what appear to be two spots of nothing.

Fallon and Liam find themselves leaning closer, both frowning.

"Where?"

the doctor points to the spots and whispers "Right here"

Wait...

"Are they? How in the plural? Are there two babies?" Fallon looked at the doctor with a frown and could even feel Liam panting at his side.

Oh God.

The doctor, on her part, laughed and nodded. "Congratulations, they're going to have twins ... In good time!"

Fallon ran out of air ... and without the ability to speak.

Holy crap ... she was not only going to be a mother, but she was going to have 2 babies ...

Liam was smiling from ear to ear "Two? 2 babies ..." He raised his hands to his head while smiling and Fallon forgot for a moment the discomfort that caused him not knowing if it would be a good mother.

"Are you okay with this?"

"It's the happiest day of my life!" Liam gasped. and then fainted.

Fallon opened his eyes wide. "Liam!"

 

*****

Liam shifted uncomfortably in bed, his brow furrowed when he noticed he was in a hospital bed, Liam bent over. sitting down suddenly. Fallon was by his side holding a cotton swab with alcohol.

"Fal?"

"Well, finally wake up ..." she threw the cotton as if it were the most offensive thing she had ever seen in her life. 

Fallon shook his hands "Are you okay or do you want a wheelchair?"

Liam patted his forehead "Is the baby okay ...?" Liam snapped his mouth shut when Fallon glared at him "Are 2 babies ... Was not it a dream or something?"

she shook her head "No, Liam, it's not a product of your enflamed imagination, we're going to have 2" she pointed at him with 2 fingers

Liam went back to running his hands over his face "God, it's incredible! "He jumped from the bed and went to hug her in a tight hug but Fallon eluded him.   
Liam blinked with his arms in the air "What, something else?"

Fallon looked at him tenderly, but his expression changed to angry "You made me 2 babies, Liam, how could you? That's not done to a woman!"

Liam blinked and she hit him in the chest "I do not even know if I can be a good mother of one and I'm going to have to be a mother of 2 ... You're fucking crazy!"

"But ... It's not as if I planned it like this ..." the accomplishment of getting rid of Fallon's attack and rubbing her cheeks with tenderness. she gave way to his attempts, with a childish pout. Liam hugged her, kissing her head "And it's not my fault"

she nudged him

"Ok, but not at all ..."

"Liam ..."

"You're going to be a unique mother, Fallon. I know." Liam kissed his lips briefly "There's nothing you can not do"

"I do not want to be like Alexis! or Laura ..."

"Sshh ... you're going to be like Fallon, that's enough" Liam narrowed it even more against the

"I'm still mad at you for making me 2"

"Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?"

"Come home, I'll think of something .." Fallon winked at him

She was terrified and she did not like that. but with Liam holding her hand tightly, she was able to face whatever ... or at least she hoped for the good of the 4.


End file.
